Broadsheet
A broadsheet is the largest newspaper format and is characterized by long vertical pages (typically ). Other common newspaper formats include the smaller Berliner and tabloid/compact formats. Description Many broadsheets measure roughly per full broadsheet spread, twice the size of a standard tabloid. Australian and New Zealand broadsheets always have a paper size of A1 per spread ( ). South African broadsheet newspapers have a double-page spread sheet size of (single-page live print area of 380 x 545 mm). Others measure 22 in (560 mm) vertically. In the United States, the traditional dimensions for the front page half of a broadsheet are wide by long. However, in efforts to save newsprint costs, many U.S. newspapers have downsized to wide by long for a folded page. Many rate cards and specification cards refer to the "broadsheet size" with dimensions representing the front page "half of a broadsheet" size, rather than the full, unfolded broadsheet spread. Some quote actual page size and others quote the "printed area" size. The two versions of the broadsheet are: *The full broadsheet typically is folded vertically in half so that it forms four pages (the front page front and back and the back page front and back). The four pages are called a spread. Inside broadsheets are nested accordingly. *The half broadsheet is usually an inside page that is not folded vertically and just includes a front and back. In uncommon instances, an entire newspaper can be a two-page half broadsheet or four-page full broadsheet. Totally self-contained advertising circulars inserted in a newspaper in the same format are referred to as broadsheets. Broadsheets typically are also folded horizontally in half to accommodate newsstand display space. The horizontal fold, however, does not affect the page numbers and the content remains vertical. The most important newspaper stories are placed "above the (horizontal) fold". This contrasts with tabloids, which typically do not have a horizontal fold (although tabloids usually have the four page-to-a-sheet spread format). The broadsheet has since emerged as the most popular format for the dissemination of printed news. The world's most widely circulated English-language daily broadsheet is The Times of India, a leading English-language daily newspaper from India, followed closely by Wall Street Journal from the United States, according to the Audit Bureau of Circulations. History The broadsheet, broadside, was used as a format for musical and popular prints in the 17th century. Eventually, people began using the broadsheet as a source for political activism by reprinting speeches. Broadsheet newspapers developed after the British in 1712 placed a tax on newspapers based on the number of their pages. Larger formats, however, had long been signs of status in printed objects, and still are in many places, and outside Britain, the broadsheet developed for other reasons, including style and authority, unrelated to the British tax structure. With the early mechanization of the 19th century came an increased production of printed materials including the broadside, as well as the competing penny dreadful. In this period, newspapers all over Europe began to print their issues on broadsheets. However, in the United Kingdom, the main competition for the broadside was the gradual reduction of the newspaper tax, beginning in the 1830s, and eventually its dismissal in 1855. With the increased production of newspapers and literacy, the demand for visual reporting and journalists led to the blending of broadsides and newspapers, creating the modern broadsheet newspaper. Printing considerations Modern printing facilities most efficiently print broadsheet sections in multiples of eight pages (with four front pages and four back pages). The broadsheet is then cut in half during the process. Thus, the newsprint rolls used are defined by the width necessary to print four front pages. The width of a newsprint roll is called its web. The new 12-inch-wide front page broadsheet newspapers in the United States use a 48-inch web newsprint roll. With profit margins narrowing for newspapers in the wake of competition from broadcast, cable television, and the internet, newspapers are looking to standardize the size of the newsprint roll. The Wall Street Journal with its 12-in-wide front page was printed on 48-inch web newsprint. Early adopters in the downsizing of broadsheets used a 50-inch web ( -inch front pages). However, the 48-inch web is now rapidly becoming the definitive standard in the U.S. The New York Times held out on the downsizing until July 2006, saying it would stick to its 54-inch web ( -inch front page) . However, the paper adopted the narrower format beginning Monday, 6 August 2007. The smaller newspapers also have the advantage of being easier to handle, particularly among commuters. Connotations In some countries, especially Australia, Canada, the UK, and the U.S., broadsheet newspapers are commonly perceived to be more intellectual in content than their tabloid counterparts. They tend to use their greater size to publish stories exploring topics in depth, while carrying less sensationalist and celebrity-oriented material. This distinction is most obvious on the front page; whereas tabloids tend to have a single story dominated by a headline, broadsheets allow two or more stories to be displayed, of which the most important sit at the top of the page—"above the fold". In other countries, such as Spain, a small format is the universal standard for newspapers—a popular, sensational press has had difficulty taking root—and the tabloid size does not carry pejorative connotations. A few newspapers, though, such as the German Bild-Zeitung and others throughout central Europe are clearly tabloids in terms of content, but use the physical broadsheet format. Switch to smaller sizes In the United Kingdom In 2003, The Independent started concurrent production of both broadsheet and tabloid ("compact") editions, carrying exactly the same content. The Times did likewise, but with less apparent success, with readers vocally opposing the change. The Independent ceased to be available in broadsheet format in May 2004, and The Times followed suit from November 2004; The Scotsman is also now published only in tabloid format. The Guardian switched to the "Berliner" or "midi" format found in some other European countries (slightly larger than a traditional tabloid) on 12 September 2005. In June 2017, the Guardian announced it would again change format to tabloid size – the first tabloid edition was published on 15 January 2018. The main motivation cited for this shift is that commuters prefer papers which they can hold easily on public transport, and other readers hopefully will also find the smaller formats more convenient. In the United States In the United States, The Wall Street Journal made headlines when it announced its overseas version would convert to a tabloid on 17 October 2005. Strong debate occurred in the U.S. on whether or not the rest of the national papers will, or even should, follow the trend of the British papers and The Wall Street Journal."For American Publishers, Broadsheets Are Bright Stars. News & Tech. The Wall Street Journal overseas edition switched back to a broadsheet format in 2015. Notable broadsheets Argentina *''La Nación, a national newspaper: Since 31 October 2016, only weekend editions are printed on the traditional broadsheet format."La Nación, con un nuevo formato: la edición impresa ahora es un compacto", Diario La Nación, 30 October 2016 *Los Andes, Mendoza's newspaper *La Gaceta, Tucumán's newspaper *La voz del interior, Córdoba's newspaper Australia *The Australian, a national newspaper Bangladesh Most Bangladeshi daily newspapers are broadsheets. *The Daily Star, a broadsheet English-language daily *The Bangladesh Observer, oldest continuously published English-language daily *Daily Naya Diganta, a broadsheet Bengali-language daily *The Daily Ittefaq, oldest and most circulated newspaper *New Age'' *''The Independent'' Brazil Most Brazilian newspapers are broadsheets, including the four most important: *''O Globo, Rio de Janeiro *Folha de S.Paulo, São Paulo *O Estado de S. Paulo, São Paulo *Estado de Minas, Belo Horizonte Canada Almost all of Canada's major daily newspapers are broadsheets. Newspapers are in English, unless stated otherwise. National *The Globe and Mail'' *''The National Post'' *''Le Devoir'' (French) Atlantic Canada *''The Telegram, St. John's *The Chronicle-Herald, Halifax *The Times & Transcript, Moncton *The Telegraph Journal, Saint John, New Brunswick *The Daily Gleaner, Fredericton *The Charlottetown Guardian'' *''Cape Breton Post, Sydney, Nova Scotia Quebec *''The Gazette, Montreal *La Presse, Montreal (French) *Le Devoir, Montreal (French) Ontario *The Hamilton Spectator'' *''The Kingston Whig-Standard'' *''The London Free Press'' *''The Ottawa Citizen'' *''The Pembroke Daily Observer'' *''The Peterborough Examiner'' *''The St. Catharines Standard'' *''The Sudbury Star'' *''The Chronicle-Journal'' *''The Toronto Star'' *''The Waterloo Region Record, Kitchener-Waterloo and Cambridge *The Windsor Star'' The Prairies *''The Winnipeg Free Press'' *''The Brandon Sun, Brandon, Manitoba *The Saskatoon Star-Phoenix'' *''The Regina Leader Post'' *''The Edmonton Journal'' *''The Red Deer Advocate, Red Deer, Alberta *The Calgary Herald'' *''The Lethbridge Herald'' West Coast *''The Vancouver Sun, Vancouver, British Columbia *The Victoria Times-Colonist, Victoria, British Columbia Chile *El Mercurio'' *''El Sur'' China *''China Daily Colombia *''El Tiempo *''El Espectador (switched to tabloid in 2008 ) *''El Colombiano (switched to tabloid in 2012) *''El Pais Denmark *''Jyllands-Posten'' (switched to tabloid in 2008) *''Politiken Dominican Republic *Listín Diario'' *''Hoy'' *''La Información'', Santiago de los Caballeros Ecuador Most are broadsheets. Finland *''Keskisuomalainen'' *''Turun Sanomat'' *''Österbottens Tidning'' France * L'Équipe (formerly) Germany *''Die Zeit'' *''Die Welt'' *''Süddeutsche Zeitung'' *''Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung'' *''Der Tagesspiegel'' Greece *''Kathimerini'' *''Estia'' Hong Kong *''South China Morning Post'' *''Hong Kong Economic Journal'' Hungary * Magyar Nemzet * Magyar Hírlap * Népszava India Almost all major newspapers in India are broadsheets. Tabloids are mostly found in small-circulation local or rural papers. *''Law Sapient'' *''Amar Ujala'' *''Anandabazar Patrika'' *''Eenadu'' *''Aajkaal'' *''Bartaman'' *''DNA'' *''Deccan Chronicle'' *''Deccan Herald'' *''Dinamalar'' *''Dinathanthi'' *''Dainik Jagran'' *''Dainik Bhaskar'' *''Ei Samay'' *''Ekdin'' *''Ganashakti'' *''Hindustan'' *''Hosa Digantha'' *''Kannada Prabha'' *''Lokmat'' *''Prajavani'' *''Pudhari'' *''Sakshi'' *''Sakal'' *''Saamana'' *''Samyuktha Karnataka'' *''Sangbad Pratidin'' *''State Times'' *''Sudharma'' *''The Financial Express'' *''The Indian Express'' *''The Economic Times'' *''The Hindustan Times'' *''The Hindu'' *''The Hitavada'' *''The New Indian Express'' *''The Statesman'' *''The Telegraph'' *''The Times of India'' *''Dainik Navajyoti'' *''Malayala Manorama'' *''Mathrubhumi'' *''Varthabharathi'' *''Imphal Free Press'' *''Udayavani'' *''Vijaya Karnataka *''Vijaya Vani'' *''Vishwavani'' *''Deepika'' Indonesia *''Jawa Pos'' *''Kompas'' Ireland *''The Irish Examiner'' *''The Irish Independent'' only Business, Motors, Property supplements, the rest switched to tabloid in December 2012, but Sport On Saturday became broadsheet on 29 August 2015. *''The Irish Times'' *''The Sunday Business Post'' *''The Sunday Independent'' Israel * Haaretz *''Makor Rishon'' Italy *''Avvenire'' *''Corriere dello Sport – Stadio'' *''Il Foglio'' *''Il Mattino'' *''Il Messaggero'' *''Il Sole 24 Ore'' *''La Sicilia'' *''Tuttosport'' Japan *''Asahi Shimbun'' *''Chunichi Shimbun'' *''Mainichi Shimbun'' *''Nihon Keizai Shimbun'' *''Nikkan Sports'' *''Sankei Shimbun'' *''Seikyo Shimbun'' *''Shimbun Akahata'' *''Tokyo Sports'' *''Yomiuri Shimbun'' *''The Japan Times'' (English) Lebanon *''An-Nahar'' Libya *''Libya'' *''Al Mayadeen'' Malaysia Newspapers such as New Straits Times and Berita Harian used to be published in broadsheet, but were published in the smaller size, instead, from 2005 and 2008, respectively. However, almost all Chinese newspapers in the country continue to publish in broadsheet. *''The Borneo Post'' *''Utusan Borneo'' *''Utusan Malaysia'' *''Nanyang Siang Pau'' *''Sin Chew Daily'' *''Kwong Wah Yit Poh'' Mauritius *''L'Express'' *''The Independent'' Mexico *''El Informador, Guadalajara, Jalisco *El Universal, Mexico City *El Norte, Monterrey, Nuevo León New Zealand *The New Zealand Herald, Auckland. Only the Saturday edition is broadsheet, the weekday editions switched to tabloid in September 2012. *Waikato Times, Hamilton *The Dominion Post, Wellington *''The Press, Christchurch *Otago Daily Times, Dunedin *Taranaki Daily News, New Plymouth *The Southland Times, Invercargill Pakistan All Pakistan regional and national newspapers are broadsheets. ''Pakistan Today is the first and only paper in Berliner format. *''The News International'' *''Dawn'' *''Express Tribune'' *''The Daily Times'' *''Daily Express'' *''The Nation'' Panama *''La Prensa'' Formerly:*''La Estrella de Panamá'' (Tabloid) Peru *''El Comercio, Lima Philippines *Philippine Daily Inquirer'' *''The Philippine Star'' *''Manila Bulletin'' *''Manila Standard'' *''The Manila Times'' *''The Daily Tribune'' *''BusinessWorld'' *''Business Mirror'' *''Chinese Commercial News'' (菲律賓商報) *''Manila Shimbun'' (日刊まにら新聞) *''United Daily News'' (聯合日報) *''World News'' (世界日報) Poland All of Poland's quality national dailies (Gazeta Wyborcza, Rzeczpospolita, Nasz Dziennik, and Dziennik Polska-Europa-Świat) are now published in compact format. Portugal *''Expresso, Lisboa Puerto Rico *El Mundo'' Romania *''Jurnalul Național, Bucharest Russia *Izvestia'' *''Kommersant'' *''Russia Beyond the Headlines'' *''"Rossiyskaya Gazeta"'' Serbia *''Politika'' Singapore *''The Straits Times'' *''Lianhe Zaobao'' *''Berita Harian (Singapore)'' Sri Lanka *''The Sunday Leader'' South Africa *''Beeld'' *''Pretoria News'' *''The Star'' *''The Sunday Times'' *''Die Burger'' *''The Cape Times'' Spain All newspapers in Spain are printed in compact format. Sweden The first major Swedish newspaper to leave the broadsheet format and start printing in tabloid format was Svenska Dagbladet, on 16 November 2000. As of August 2004, 26 newspapers were broadsheets, with a combined circulation of 1,577,700 and 50 newspapers were in tabloid with a combined circulation of 1,129,400. On 5 October 2004, the morning newspapers Göteborgs-Posten, Dagens Nyheter, Sydsvenskan, and Östersunds-Posten all switched to tabloid, thus making it the leading format for morning newspapers in Sweden by volume of circulation. Most other broadsheet newspapers have followed, since. The last daily Swedish newspaper to switch to tabloid was Jönköpings-Posten, 6 November 2013. Thailand *''Thairath'' ( ) *''The Bangkok Post'' Turkey Most of the newspapers in Turkey are printed on this format. Notable ones include: *''Cumhuriyet'' *''Sabah'' *''Hurriyet'' *''Milliyet'' *''Posta'' *''Zaman'' Ukraine *''Dzerkalo Tyzhnia'' United Arab Emirates *''Khaleej Times'' *''The National'' *''Gulf News'' United Kingdom UK wide *''The Daily Telegraph'' (The Sunday Telegraph) *''The Financial Times'' (Monday to Saturday Only) *''The Sunday Times'' England *''Yorkshire Post'' Scotland *''The Herald'' *''The Press and Journal'' United States Almost all major papers in the United States are broadsheets. *''Albuquerque Journal'' *''The Arizona Republic'' *''The Atlanta Journal-Constitution'' *''The Bakersfield Californian'' *''The Baltimore Sun'' *''The Birmingham News'' *''The Boston Globe'' *''The Buffalo News'' *''The Charlotte Observer'' *''Chattanooga Times Free Press'' *''Chicago Tribune'' *''The Courier Journal'' *''The Daily Pennsylvanian'' *''The Dallas Morning News'' *''The Democrat and Chronicle'' *''The Denver Post'' *''Detroit Free Press'' *''The Epoch Times'' *''The Florida Times-Union'' *''The Forum of Fargo-Moorhead'' *''The Fresno Bee'' *''The Grand Rapids Press'' *''Houston Chronicle'' *''The Indianapolis Star'' *''The Inquirer and Mirror'' *''The Kansas City Star'' *''Las Vegas Review-Journal'' *''Los Angeles Daily News'' *''Los Angeles Times'' *''The Miami Herald'' *''Milwaukee Journal Sentinel'' *''New Hampshire Union Leader'' *''New York Law Journal'' *''The New York Sun'' *''The New York Times'' *''The Oklahoman'' *''Omaha World-Herald'' *''The Orange County Register'' *''Orlando Sentinel'' *''The Philadelphia Inquirer'' *''Pittsburgh Post-Gazette'' *''The Plain Dealer'' *''Portland Press Herald'' *''Press-Telegram'' *''The Providence Journal'' *''The Seattle Times'' *''The Salt Lake Tribune'' *''San Antonio Express-News'' *''The San Bernardino Sun'' *''San Francisco Chronicle'' *''Santa Fe New Mexican'' *''Star Tribune'' *''The Star-Ledger'' *''The Sun'' *''Tampa Bay Times'' *''The Tampa Tribune'' *''The Times-Picayune'' *''U-T San Diego'' *''USA Today'' *''Vineyard Gazette'' *''The Wall Street Journal'' *''The Washington Post'' *''The Washington Times'' *''The Wichita Eagle'' *''The Zephyrhills News'' Vatican City *''L'Osservatore Romano'' See also * Berliner * Compact * List of newspapers * Newspaper format * Paper size * Tabloid References Category:General articles